Nesting
Nesting is the instinct that emerges when a Dracken is preparing and ready to give birth. Pregnancy During the pregnancy some submissives will clean almost obsessively, some mildly, and others not at all. It varies between submissives and pregnancies. As the final months of pregnancy approaches, the submissives will start to take and stash objects like clothing, covers, or anything that can be used as nest material in their chosen nest. The Nest When close to birthing the submissive Dracken will feel a need for high places with a view of the surrounding area. Once the submissive finds/makes a suitable 'nest' they will stay there until after the birth. It is really important that the submissive have a safe, well-built nest over everything else. Usually instincts will the urge to steal things, place it in the nest, and quickly return in order to prevent being detected as missing from the dominants. The submissive will never use the same nesting location twice, since after each pregnancy the dominant mates will be able to locate the nest and the risk of it being exposed to others is high. Thus, due to the possible threat of the nest location being common knowledge the submissive will always scout a new nest for each pregnancy. If the dominant mate were to find out when the submissive is making its nest, then the submissive will be suspicious and cautious. If the mate were to actively search for the nest, the submissive would move it as a precaution or make a decoy nest, which wouldn't be as lavish as the actual nest. If they leave it alone, then the pregnant Dracken will keep his nest where it is but be very cautious about how he got materials into it. If the mates were to continuously search and find the nests, never letting the submissive build a proper nest up until the seventh month and in labour then they will birth the baby wherever he/she is located. A submissive will be angry and hostile to its mates as they wouldn't any of the things to have for the baby at hand, such as the mate's blood, food, birthing equipment, or anything to clean or dress the newborn. However, it is likely that the scenario would not happen since the dominant mates would want the baby and submissive to survive. A submissive can take a few days to weeks in their nest, it does not necessarily mean they will immediately give birth. Birth A submissive Dracken will give birth alone. The dominant(s) will not be permitted entry to the nest until after the birthing is over. Any threat, Dracken or human, will run the risk of being killed by the submissive if they get too close for the submissive's comfort. A submissive will give birth to between one and several young. Once the birth is over and the new mother has nursed the babies, the Father(s) will be allowed to enter the nest. The babies will nurse for twelve weeks before becoming mature enough to be weaned if the Mother so wishes it. Other Information If a child were to approach a nest while a submissive is in it, they will most likely not be harmed. A child that doesn't belong to the submissive or family would likely be warned off by the scent concentrated in one area. If the child is part of a different pregnancy by the submissive and it managed to slip the overprotective leash of the dominant father(s) that guard the submissive and the nest, then that child would possibly be allowed in the nest depending on what stage of nesting the submissive is in. If the submissive doesn't want the child in the nest then he will hiss and growl to dissuade the child from coming closer, but he wouldn't lash out like he would with an adult Dracken.